


黑蛇

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Summary: 修改了一下，方便我重温。
Relationships: Others/Talon Du Couteau
Kudos: 3





	黑蛇

裂缝究竟有多深呢？令人作呕的腥臭在空气中飘扬，台阶早早断裂，坠落在头顶之上。他仅凭独自一人前往沙漠腹地探查，得到了所有关键信息的来龙去脉，他不甘心葬身于此。其次，他才想到的是自己身在何方。

虚空邪教徒召唤神异的所在地，泰隆在裂缝上面得罪了一个疯疯癫癫的邪教徒，料想对方不能拿他怎么样，没想到那邪教徒力气奇大，将他关进笼子带到此处，接着投入深不见底的裂缝里。

泰隆在小道上蹒跚前行，沙漠裂缝里的构造和诺克萨斯的下水道虽有几分相似，可完全给不了他亲切的感觉。每当他看到那些被啃食的人肉残渣，总会忍不住干呕。他的精神高度集中，很久都没有进食也没有喝到干净的水了，如今生和死的界限对他而言已变得模糊不清。

他抬头遥望头顶那节断裂的台阶，爬到那里需要多久，而路上又会出现些什么，他完全无法想象。他最终坚持到的绝境是第四天早晨，阳光从上空层层洒落，触手们已经找上了他。

从一开始，泰隆便陷入可能被撕碎的恐惧当中，触手们看似并不打算这么做，它们不爱听人的惨叫声，责怪他们太吵。触手们一根接一根，在他身边徘徊，然后挤进他的身体里，熟练地找到小洞，一鼓作气地顶到胃，相互叽里呱啦地商量着这个人类该由谁最后吃掉。

第一根触手从他身体深处拔出一部分，挤得内脏嘎吱作响，然后它停留在一点开始射精。泰隆感受到了几根触手同时对他的侵犯，一根将他拴在地面上，已经无所谓了，他发出快要死亡的声音。触手们窸窸窣窣地说着：“真没意思，他是个哑巴吗？”

“看起来只是不爱说话。”埋头探入腹中的触手说道。“先别吃，让我再玩会儿啦。”

泰隆对它们摇了摇头，触手们探上来，将他的反应纳入范围，“很不想死对吧？”

泰隆点了点头，两根触手在他的肚子里轮流抽插射精，它们在嘲笑：“被强奸了哦，但是还想活下去吗？”

泰隆手指撑着地面，触手们居然在有次序地享用他，他花了好久才找到自己的声音。“我听得懂，你们在说话。”

它们都楞了，不约而同地朝他这边张望，“他说话了，你看他好像那个谁？”

“像镇压我们的那个人吗？”

“那更要吃掉了。”

“闭嘴，说不定他能让我们逃离这里。”

一根触手哧溜地拔了出去，泰隆发出疼痛的叫喊，感到自己的下身被开了个洞，源源不断地流出混杂不清的血和精液。触手们询问他是否经常挨操，下流地谈论他的反应。

“你喜欢被这样对待吗，这样看上去很好吃诶。”

触手们沙沙作响，“下次我要把卵产在里面。”

“让他活着，成为温床吧。”

“不吃了吗？”

“闭嘴。”

触手们继续粗暴地侵入进去，有序地贯穿他的后穴，力量过大的时候在他的腹部清晰地透出形状，泰隆不住地发抖，一根触手凑上来，发出沙沙的声音：“你跟我们说话啊，你听得懂吧。”

意识在朦胧中回过神来，他无知无觉地默念道：“我还不想死，我不想死。”话音刚落，一根触手退出去，又一根触手钻了进来。它们沙沙的声音响起：“带他回去，跟我们一起生活吧。”它们一边玩弄着泰隆，在他周围缠绕流动，轻而易举地从身下把他托起来往废墟深处送去。

触手们仍在不停抽插着，被那么大的几根触手塞入，泰隆不知道身体会不会超过极限。然而它们都彬彬有礼，不想把他用坏。下半身又疼又热，只能凭借对光芒的记忆判断时日。傍晚的时候，泰隆首次从失去意识中清醒过来，他和触手几乎连为一体，身下在触手的不断插射中汇成白色的小池。一根触手在他脸上扫来扫去，忽然从他的嘴角插进去，发出呼呼的声音：“我怕你死了，特意从地下吸来了水哦，别客气，喝下去吧。”

触手在口腔的摩擦让他有些不满，但那根触手挤了挤，便有一股水流出来，泰隆主动地接住了吞咽下去，他渴得太久了。触手似乎十分得意，将水一次性喷涌而出，倒入他的喉咙里。呛得泰隆上气不接下气，眼角带了点生理性的泪水。

触手见状收敛，让解渴的液体缓缓流出来，有点酸味和异味，像是在小便一样。泰隆没管那么多，那确实是水的味道，他将舌头伸上去，大口吸吮着流出的水吞咽下去。身下的触手再次插得很深，开始粗暴地贯穿他的肛门，并且卷住他的性器摩擦。稍微适应了下体的疼痛之后，他开始有了一丝快感，一直痛苦或者忍耐的表情散去了些，变得有些轻佻。

水喝完了，触手并不打算立即离去，它一口含住泰隆的舌头，轻轻玩弄吮吸，然后逐渐变硬，喉咙被撑开，呕吐的感觉让刚吞咽下去的水开始逆流，泰隆脸上的表情首次开始崩溃，挣扎着想要口中的粗硬异物离开。

触手也僵了一下，从深处退出去，拔出来在他眼前晃了晃，然后玩味地戳了戳他的脸。

“还算不错的脸呢，肉体非常靠谱。”有其他触手沙沙地说道。“可以培育不错的后代，而不是和我们一样的触手。”

后穴里抽插的两根触手越来越用力，每次都撞到最深处，聚集在两边的触手卷起他的腿，抬高呈M字拉开，泰隆的身子被迫倒过来向下弯折，眼看着那根变硬的触手挤进释放过后绵软的同伴，从中间插入，将他的身体开发到最大限度。并没有想象中那么疼痛，泰隆排斥着被侵入的不适感，挣动的双手被一根粗硬的长须探过来束缚住了。肚子里那根凶猛地突袭着，汁液四溢，它故意整根拔出，当着泰隆的面甩了甩，开始往无法闭合的小穴里射精。周边摩擦着他的皮肤自慰的触手也探过来，纷纷往张开的穴口里射精直到满出来，落得他全身都是。

看到他难受又崩溃的表情，触手拍了拍他的脸，从他的嘴角插入进去，直接在喉咙里喷射出污浊的液体，“乖乖吞下去，这可是你未来唯一的食物呢。”他们放开他的时候，泰隆趴在地上头晕不止，身体也疼，触手将精液收集起来，强行撬开他的嘴灌下去。但是他又吐了出来，不住得呜咽，难受至极。

“没那么容易死吧。”触手们说着，轻轻敲打他的后背。

“还是别玩大了，洗干净轻点使用吧。”

“说的也是。”

说到食物，当然也有别的食物。这天触手捕获了一个人类小孩，玩坏以后在泰隆面前分而食之。它们把心脏和肠子拖到泰隆面前，询问他有没有饿，泰隆脸色很差，不知道为什么那天他不停地呕吐，像是要把内脏倒出来一样。

“Talon不吃同类啊。”“咱们不也不吃同类。”“再找猎物给他吃咯。”触手叽叽喳喳着，一根断了一半的触手来到他面前晃了晃，粉红色的肉暴露在空气中，“看我一眼啊Talon，我不小心弄伤了头。”

泰隆伸手将它拽到眼前，触手从他的手臂绕上去触碰他的脖颈和脸，“不痛痛啦，人家还会长出来的。”它窸窸窣窣地嘟囔着。

人的全身细胞三个月更换一次，几个月后，自己的身体和血液根本是由它们的精液构成了吧。泰隆离谱地想。触手们仍在不分昼夜地在他身体里活动着，肚子慢慢变大，它们在泰隆身体里挤出的卵在孵化。触手们的巢穴像个小礼堂，尸骨在他身边堆积如山，从触手管状的腔内送进来的卵被送到他的身体里，靠汲取他的生命并且成长，这种远古的力量逐渐侵蚀了他作为人的部分。

今天，其中一根钻进他的身体，拨开同伴们留下的精液往深处探去。

“没有办法啊，还是生下的只会是触手。”其他触手说道。那根独自探入的触手不急不忙，像是诊断一样地蠕动着，慢慢地吐出精液，让留在里面的最后一只卵充分得到受精。

充实感和温暖的刺激让泰隆舒服地叫出声，肚子里的卵忽然有了一丝动静。那根触手震惊地抖动一下。“成功了？”

“真的吗？”所有的触手都沸腾了起来，“我们终于可以融为一体，离开这里了吗？”

“有这个可能。”

触手们狂喜起来，肚子里的那根开始快速抽插，弄得他禁不住连连呻吟。“你们……在乱叫什么？”所有的触手来到他身边，腹中猛然一烫，里面的那根又射了，和触手们一齐高潮的泰隆头脑一阵空白，他开始缓慢理解它们的话。

“请把我们的‘神’生出来吧，Talon，这样我们就可以离开，不再过吃人的生活了。”

“啪嗒”一声，又一根插入了进去，其他几根触手也不约而同地强行挤入。

“不，不行，要坏掉了。”泰隆受尽凌辱地喘息着的时候想，这根本是噩梦，他可能早就已经死了。

遗迹中聚集起来的触手越来越多，它们最后射出一股精液，剩下的聚集在泰隆的身体周围，像细线一样纷纷裹住他。轻柔地抚摸他的皮肤，有一些侵入他的口鼻，射出精液，然后快速退出。

“请您为我们起一个名字吧。”它们欢呼雀跃地说道。

泰隆望着它们，被呛得咳嗽了一阵，他抹去脸上的液体，说道：“Soil。”

“是女孩的名字呢，”触手们说道，“Soil是我们的名字了，也是我们的‘神’的名字！”

————————

被称为冷酷拂晓的先知说道：在沙漠的遗迹之下有一个被称为坟场之井的裂缝，传说有人类神明将远古的虚空生物封印在了那里，据历史记载，虚空生物被称为“黑蛇”。

长年累月，黑蛇花了大量时间来引诱人类来到这个地方建城，又以神谕为名叫他们把城市扩建，把裂缝扩大。黑蛇想要重生，他们想找到一个足够与先祖媲美的躯壳，人类盲目，情绪，受欲望驱使。如果黑蛇对他们传达：通过飞升来遴选祭品。他们就会乖乖去做，殊不知，他们曾亲手杀死了自己的神。

不过……

祭品的遴选过程中出现了变故，一对兄弟奋起反抗，拆穿了黑蛇的阴谋，它们被再度封印，永无天日。

“人们一度信奉的神，就是这些触手，粘液和肉块。”先知笑着说。“人类真容易被利用呢。”

先知负手在坟场之井的遗迹中自由闲逛，他听到了一些异样的声音，一开始他并没有去注意，直到他走到一个低矮的入口，入口后面如同礼堂一样，里面遍布泥和血，没有生命的迹象。先知从天花板走进去，他居然听到了人类的声音，清晰而微弱，绝望地响起：“请救救我……”

先知继续前进，从染成黑色的砖石小道上走过。他听到一点细微的声响，先知扭过身体，他看到呼救的人正坐在小礼堂中央。黑水汇成小溪从他裸露的大腿边流过，他陷在淤泥中，倚在废墟上，头发遮蔽了没有血色的脸，不知道在这里被折磨了多久，但显然还有救。

先知马尔扎哈知道传闻，黑蛇没有彻底的绝灭，它们仍有信徒，为它们抓获猎物投入坟场之井中。而这个不幸的男人竟然走到了位于井底的地方，真是不可思议。

马尔扎哈走上前，看到他全身赤裸，体格柔韧美丽，有一张苍白俊秀的脸，并不是恕瑞玛的人。他带着疑心好好欣赏了一番，取下围着脖子的斗篷将他裹住。“还活着呢。”

他的口气中有冷静的赞叹，泰隆伸出手去，将他的一只手紧紧抓住，几乎全身都靠上去，剧烈的发着抖，“救救我，我想活下去。”

“别担心，”先知平静地低声回答，他从身上的多个小口袋的其中一个，拿出一枚不知名的药丸，抬起泰隆的脸好认真打量被禁锢者的容貌。

他掂量泰隆的下巴，有一搭没一搭的将变得微长又脏污的头发在手中梳理，手指轻轻撬开他的嘴，在他的舌尖轻扫，“吃下这个，我就带你出去。”

泰隆的目光中浮现出一丝惊恐，但迟疑了一下，还是顺从地从他手中舔过药丸吞了进去。

“乖孩子。”马尔扎哈微笑起来，他那双没有眼白的眼睛盯着被禁锢者，俯身将泰隆抱起来。泰隆挽上他的脖子，充分依靠在先知身上。先知没有立即离开，他竖起手指感知了些什么玩意，面前的污水横流的废墟地面已然消失，先知抱着泰隆踏入虚空里。

虚空吞噬之前，泰隆回头看了小礼堂一眼。他那双人类的红色眼眸闪过一丝奇妙的喜悦，像极了引人坠落的泥潭，又黑又深。


End file.
